Trouble in Paradise
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: This is the official sequel to Holidays, where Tony and Bruce have just been newly wedded and go through some difficult moments mainly concerning certain characters. Scienceboyfriends or in this case Sciencehusbands. No I don't own Marvel. Story better than summary.


**Okay guys here is the official/new sequel to Holidays. Personally I think it's a lot better than Science Family which will be taken down in a month or so, just so people know. **

* * *

**_Last time in the story Holidays:_**

_-Bruce and Tony were standing on the balcony-_

_"What if we adopted kids." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed._

_"Well that already solves itself, perfectly in fact. Oh we can have a kid named June. I always like June. What-"_

_Bruce hushed him up with a kiss._

_"We will get kids soon Tony. Just wait." Bruce said finally snuggling closer into Tony._

_"Okay. But that June thing is SO going to happen."_

_Bruce laughed as they watched the crowds from below._

_"I'm serious about J-"_

_"i know Tony. I know."_

While Tony left to get a 'very important object', Bruce walked into the living room and settled on the couch. A whole year now he had been staying at the tower. And that was a record itself. When Bruce stayed in one place it would usually feel uncomfortable, but Tony made it feel like a safe haven. Bruce was like a moth attracted to a light. A very crazy light.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, and closer. Bruce turned his head to see Tony plop on to the couch next to him. Tony was shifting uncomfortably and biting his lip. Tony would look at his closed hands for a second then back at Bruce. He had never seen Tony so nervous.

Which was starting to scare Bruce.

"So do you have anything special on your mind tonight?" Tony improvised, he was scared if he pushed to far that Bruce would reject him. So he tried going slow.

Bruce frowned and raised his eyebrows. His hands moved to Tony`s shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Well it depends on your definition of special Tony." Bruce answered.

Tony nodded his head and mouthed 'right'.

"Hey Bruce, what if I told you that you could stay here forever..But only if you want to of course!" Tony added quickly not wanting Bruce to think he was pressuring him. "I mean we could make it permanent. That you don't ever have to be afraid, and you have this awesome lab with me." Tony continued, stumbling a bit over his words.

Bruce sighed and looked at him with a face that said, _'Listen I love you and all and I won't get to mad so just skip to the punchline please.'_

_'Might as well get it over with.'_ Tony thought.

'"Well Bruce what I'm trying to say is." Tony got up and walk over to Bruce who sat up in confusion. Tony bent down on one leg and popped out a velvet box and opened it. "Robert Bruce Banner will you marry me?"

Bruce sat there dumbfounded, he tried to answer but the words crumbled in his throat.

"Yes." Bruce finally stated once he got his words back. If Bruce wasn't so shocked he would have laughed. Tony had his eyes shut tight like he was going to get rejected,but they open when the words processed through his brain.

Tony looked up at Bruce with giant brown eyes. He pounced on Bruce and started to hug him hard. Bruce hugged him back and mocked him a bit, "Tony if I agree to have kids with you of course I will marry you." Tony blushed a bit and chuckled.

Tony sat up from Bruce's lap and pulled out the ring and slipped it on Bruce's finger. "Is that-"

"Vibranium and silver. It will expand when you Hulk out, so getting more rings won't be a problem." Tony finished Bruce's sentence for him.

"Well that's good, I'll try to avoid Hulking out right now though."

"Why to much excitement for you Banner?"

"Maybe maybe not. But Tony what about the team how will they react?"

Tony shrugged his nervous self disappearing by the instant, "I really don't care what the team thinks since they aren't the person I'm marrying."

_**-~The wedding day after informing a not so shocked team, except for Steve of course~-**_

Tony cursed, all the party guest arrived and still no sign of Bruce. _'Bruce would never walk out of me right?' _Tony thought as he scanned the crowd. All the team members and most of his friends were there. Bruce really didn't invite anyone of course besides Steve, and Tony only really agreed to him since it was...somewhat fair. To Steve and not Tony what-so-ever. Tony looked around a bit more till he saw a little clump of curls in the crowd. He walked over there slowly trying to conceal his panic.

"Hey Bruce I'm glad you-" Tony began until he saw that it was someone else. "Oh sorry never mind thought you were someone else." Tony walked through the crowd a bit more. Bruce was still no where to be seen.

A hand suddenly appeared on Tony`s shoulders. Tony spun around to see the other team members. "Friend Stark I have not seen friend Banner. Have you laid eyes on thou yet?" Thor asked tilting his head slightly. Natasha nodded. "We haven't seen him ether." She said as she gestured to Clint and her. "Have you Steve?" Steve shook his head in response.

Tony groaned this could not be happening not today.

The party guest were starting to get settled. "JARVIS where is Bruce?" Tony asked as he looked up.

"Dr. Banner...Sir someone has appeared to momentarily cut the video cameras. The last I saw of Dr. Banner was in his room fixing his tuxedo. Then a smoke filled the room. That was when I was cut off sir, and only now have I finally been able to reboot myself." JARVIS answered.

Rage filled into Tony`s body, _'is this what a Hulk transformation feels like?'. _He could just explode right there with rage. Some self-proclaimed asshole walked off with HIS fiancee or soon to be husband. Tony didn't care what anyone else thought. No one ever takes Tony``s belongings. Especially his personal things. Like Bruce. Tony has a little list inside his brain that has clearly states what you can't mess with. And Bruce is the first thing on that list.

"Steve do you think you can alert everyone and make sure they stay a tad longer while I go and get Bruce." Tony snapped.

Tony was already in his suit and flying off before Steve could reply. "JARVIS can you get me info on the criminal, bit I think I already know who it is." Tony flew over his Tower and looked around. Thor was already flying towards him while Natasha and Clint took the Quinjet. "Sir the coordinates of Ross`s plane is on your screen now. And from the video feed they had Dr. Banner on board." JARVIS confirmed. Multiple screenshots appeared showing Ross`s soldiers hauling Bruce into the jet.

Bruce`s tuxedo was ripped with tons of needles stinking out of his sides and back. One soldier yanked him by the hair while tossing his glasses toward the ground. Bruce`s mouth wasn't covered yet, but when a soldier tried. Bruce did the most animal like thing to do. He bit the guy. Hard too. The man`s hand started to drip red from the teethmarks. Even though Bruce couldn't fully form into Hulk didn't mean he lost all his strength. The man who tried to gag Bruce slapped him as Bruce was trusted up and thrown into the jet. The jet's doors closed and the silent jet left.

"Did you-" Tony started as he gained on Ross's tail. "I have already informed the other Avengers sir." Tony smirked and said, "Maybe I made you too much like me. Since you can read my mind."

"One can only hope not."

"Meanie." Tony huffed from the last statement.

Tony could already see the jet perfectly. To be silent you can't go as fast as you desire. Unless Tony made it, then you could go as fast as hell and now one would hear a thing.

A strike of lighting nipped at the jet's wing, while the Quinjet hovered over the tinier craft. "Sir do you want me to open the doors for you?" JARVIS asked, Tony snorted, "No I'll make my own door."

"Would that door be like last Thanksgiving sir?"

Tony blushed a bit as he huffed. He really did make JARVIS too much like him. Tony blasted the back of the jet as he kicked the rest of it off. Tony landed in the jet with a thud. Some of Ross`s thugs turned to fire at Tony, but Natasha leaped from the Quinjet onto the top of the jet and hopped inside; she shot the soldiers one by one quickly. She reloaded her gun as she headed toward the head seats.

While she did that Tony rushed over to where Bruce was barely hanging on to consciousness. As much as Tony wanted to punch Ross in the face he had a fiancee to save. "Bruce? Bruce sweetie talk to me." Tony said as he unstrapped the metal chains from Bruce and carefully detached the tranquilizer darts. Bruce`s eyes fluttered open a bit. He looked up at Tony then placed his head on his chest plate.

Tony gently set Bruce down for a second. He had a general to punch.

Tony headed over to where Natasha was dealing with the threat. The driver was practically frozen in fear as he drove the plane. The general was slammed against the wall being held by Natasha. As special as Bruce was to Tony everyone knew that Bruce was like Natasha`s baby brother. You mess with him Natasha is going to kill you. Before Natasha could knock Ross out, Tony stopped her.

"Here let me." He turned to Natasha and back to Ross, "This is what you get for taking my fiancee bitch." A metallic fist slammed into Ross`s face. The general slumped to the floor. "You." She pointed at the driver. "Escort him to prison. And you." she turned to Tony, who could barely hold back a flinch from the dark tone of her voice.

"It's time for you to get married."

"Tony? Natasha? Guys?" A weak voice called. Tony and Natasha race in to see Bruce leaned on the wall for support, "Can we go home now please?" Bruce said as he slumped over into Tony`s arm.

On the way over Bruce got recovered from Hulk`s recovery ability. Once they arrived at the tower, Bruce showered quickly and changed.

Tony walked through the doors to see Bruce do the same. All the Avengers were up at the altar as Bruce and Tony walked up. Natasha as Bruce`s best women, and Thor as Tony`s best man. The wedding flew by, until it got to the vows.

"Anthony Edward Stark do you take Robert Bruce Banner as your lawful wedded husband?"

Tony would have replied with totally or hell yes! But he stayed with the program, "I do."

"And you Robert Bruce Banner take Anthony Edward Stark as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the groom."

Tony and Bruce kissed as whoops and cheers and cameras flashing were heard and seen in the back round.

A little later in the ceremony Tony carried Bruce off bride maid style toward the activities. Tony slipped the ring onto Bruce`s finger and bent down and whisper, "I love you."

"I know." Bruce replied and kissed Tony again.

* * *

**That took longer than expected. I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more chapters just so you know. The next chapter will be their honeymoon.  
**

** Please tell what you think of this fic so far.**

** I usually try to post close to the weekends, or during the weekends so...Yeah I also might just post randomly.  
**

**Till then! **

**Have a nice Memorials Day! :D**


End file.
